Why?
by gynnymalfoy13
Summary: Remus Lupin has always loved Lily Evans, but what will he do now that she is getting married to his best friend?


"And Smile… That was excellent! I wish you luck and happiness." Those were the words of the photographer at the wedding of James and Lily Potter. James Potter had finally gotten around to asking Lily Evans to marry him, and Lily Evans had finally agreed to his request. Everybody seemed to be having a wonderful time. Everyone was dancing, singing, eating cake, or doing all of it. Everyone that is, except Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin was trying to enjoy himself but it is kind of hard when the only woman you have ever loved and probably will ever love has decided to marry your best friend. If anyone ever came over to him he would put on a false happy face and come up with an excuse to not do what they asked of him. Finally he got so tired of it that he left and no one even noticed.

Sometime after Remus had left Lily Potter realized that he was gone. This seemed fairly odd for Remus since Remus would never leave her wedding party. It just wasn't like him, so Lily decided to ask Sirius Black, James' best man and friend. "Sirius, have you seen Remus?"

"No. Why?"

"I can't seem to find him anywhere. I'll just ask around. Someone is bound to have seen him."

"He may have gone out under the tree by the Lake." Professor Dumbledore had been kind enough, since the school year was over, to use the school as the wedding ceremony and reception. "He really likes it over there. I am not sure why though. It must have a special meaning to him. Oh well."

"Thanks Sirius. You really were a lot of help to me."

"No problem." Sirius grinned mischievously at Lily and turned back to finishing the cake all on his own. Lily went outside and went to the Lake. Having spent seven great years of her life here at Hogwarts she knew the grounds by heart. She went under the branches of the tree and realized that no one could see you over here and she realized why Remus must like it so much. "Hey Remus" Lily said. Remus was up sitting on a branch in the tree. Remus having heard and seen Lily descended from the tree and onto the ground. "Why aren't you inside enjoying yourself? Sirius has almost devoured the cake all by himself." Lily said with a smile.

"Why do you think I am not inside "enjoying" myself? Well, maybe it is because the woman that I love just married my best friend. That could be a possibility. What do you think?" Lily just looked at Remus with a sad expression on her face. If you looked closely you could see tear drops forming at the corner of her eyes. "Can I just ask you one question? Why him? Why did you choose him? I thought that you hated him?"

"Feelings change."

"My feelings will never change for you. I will always love you the same amount as I do now. You will always have my full heart. You know you should probably go back to your party now. James will probably be looking for you."

"He'll find me."

"Well since my feelings for you will never change for you may I give the bride on last and first kiss?" Lily nodded her head. The tears were now visibly running down her face. Remus stepped closer to her. They're faces were only mere inches apart. He bent his neck and leaned in to kiss her. Remus felt no response to his kiss except for her body loosening against his. "Lily? Remus?" They stepped away as they heard James' voice. Pretty soon you could here is footsteps. "You were right. He did find you." James had arrived and put his arm around Lily's waist. Lily smiled when she saw him. "Remus. There you are. I was wondering where you were. Sirius has nearly devoured the entire cake. I managed to save you a slice. It is hidden away."

"Thanks James, but I think that I need to go home now. I am not feeling so well and I still need to find a job. Congratulations once again on your marriage." He gave James a hug and a pat on the back and for Lily he gave her a hug feeling her press up against him so that he felt every curve of her body. He didn't want to let go but he knew that James was there and it might look suspicious. Lily and James watched as there friend left the party anything but joyful. "Well than, I wonder what was up with him?" Lily just smiled at her just smiled at her husband but felt more tears run down her face knowing that she had truly hurt one of her husband's best friends and her first friend and lover.


End file.
